TECHNICAL FIELD
The invention relates to reinforced resilient pneumatic tires and more particularly to a vehicle tire reinforced by a thin annular composite band which enables the tire to run in an unpressurized condition and to provide greater puncture resistance for the tire. More particularly, the invention relates to a pneumatic tire in which the internal band element is formed to resist interlaminar shear stresses and provide enhanced inflated and uninflated banded tire durability and puncture resistance.